Nissan Be-1
} |-| Red Version= } |-| Blue Version= } }}The Nissan Be-1 is a Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on October 12, 2013. It does not belongs to any of the Mini 4WD line-ups. It was based on the car of the same name that was manufactured by Nissan. General info The Be-1 featuring the retro-styled, K-car body design. There are the circle-shaped headlights and rectangle-shaped signal lights on the front and rows of brake lights and signal lights on the rear. There's also the gray bumper guard on the front. Like the bodyshells from the Original Mini 4WD, Wild Mini 4WD and Truckin' Mini 4WD lineups, the Be-1's bodyshell was made in 2 different pieces with different mold colors. As of January 2019, the Be-1 Mini 4WD car was made available in three different color variants: Pumpkin Yellow (Standard), Tomato Red (Red version) and Hydrangea Blue (Blue version). The Be-1 comes with the specially designed wheels and tires that match the real car's wheels and tires. However, those special tires and wheels are not legal for official competition. The chassis frame and A parts were molded in black. About the real-life car the Mini 4WD is based on Unveiled on Tokyo Motorshow in 1985 and manufactured from 1987 to 1988 for a total of 10,000 units, the Nissan Be-1 is a retro-style K car that is a spin-off of the manufacturer's own first-generation Micra. (Also known as March in Latin America and Asia countries.) It won many awards, including the Ministry of Economy, Trade and Industry's Good Design Award in Japan. Built on the Nissan B platform, it is powered by a 1.0 Liter MA10S Inline-4 engine, which produces about 52 hp (32 kW) of power at 6000 rpm and 74.53 Nm (54.97 ft·lbf) of torque at 3600 rpm. The engine is mated to either the 5-speed manual gearbox or the 3-speed automatic gearbox, which transfers the power to the front wheels. The chassis has the rack and pinion steering system for steering. There's the struts suspensions in the front and the multi-link suspensions with coil springs in the rear. Braking was done with the front disc brakes and rear drum brakes. Technical info Gallery Boxarts NissanBe1Boxart.jpg|The original Be-1 boxart. NissanBe1RedBoxart.jpg|The boxart of the Red Version. NissanBe1BlueVersionBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the Blue Version. Videos Tamiya Nissan Be-1 Promotional Video Trivia * The wheels and tires that came with the Nissan Be-1 does not meet the requirements of the Mini 4WD race regulation, As such racers must replace the wheels and tires with the ones from the other Mini 4WD cars or GUP. * It is the first new Mini 4WD car with Type-3 Chassis in 23 years since the Saint Dragon Jr. Rikki Version. * Unlike other Mini 4WD cars, the Be-1 did not belongs to any of the Mini 4WD line-ups. See also Nissan cars * Nissan Safari * Nissan King Cab Jr. * Nissan Terrano '93 Paris-Dakar (Team NOK JATCO) * Calsonic Skyline GTR-2002 * Nissan 350Z External links Tamiya Japan * Nissan Be-1 on Tamiya Japan * Nissan Be-1 Red Version on Tamiya Japan * Nissan Be-1 Blue Version on Tamiya Japan Tamiya America * Nissan Be-1 on Tamiya America * Nissan Be-1 Red Version on Tamiya America * Nissan Be-1 Blue Version on Tamiya America Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars based on real-life automobiles